gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 25: Bahamarama
Episode 25: Bahamarama Premise: The final four go on an underwater treasure hunt in the Bahamas. The Surfers return to the race, things heat up between the Cadets and the Ice Dancers, Josee's claustrophobia gets the best of her, and Kitty gets stuck. Challenge: Find map with Ridonculous Race logo, find gold dubloons underwater, and race to the Chill Zone Winner(s): Geoff and Brody Eliminated: Emma and Kitty, for not making it to the Chill Zone before the Ice Dancers and Cadets My Favorite Part: The Ice Dancers and Cadets fighting over the map This is the first and only MEH episode of the season I've reviewed. I have to say that I was very disappointed with the elimination this episode. I didn't really have a problem with the surfers returning and then making it to the final three. I understand how people may think it's fair and I do agree to a certain extent. But it was something I didn't see coming and it was a very pleasant surprise for me personally since the Surfers were my favorite team this season (tied with the Cadets). My main nitpick with this episode was that it looked like it was set up for the Ice Dancers to get eliminated, especially considering all the bad luck they were facing in the episode. I thought it would be the perfect time for them to get some comuppance for all the cheating they did in the last few episodes. And I personally think that the sisters deserved to make it over them since they actually played fairly and are a bit more likeable than the dancers. The dancers pretty much cheated their way to the final three and based on all the build-up in the beginning, I was expecting them to get booted off. And I'm really disappointed that the sisters had to go. But I guess it is what it is. #robbed. Another problem I have with this episode is that it's kind of boring. There weren't that many memorable moments and it was pretty dull, especially during the Botch-or-Watch portion of the challenge. There were some things I liked about this episode though. I did have a lot of good chuckles when the Ice Dancers got to the airport last and when the taxi driver tuned out their yelling. I also liked that brief showdown with the cadets and the ice dancers fighting over the map. We also get a great wink to Dude Buggies when MacArthur yells out, "Nobody tells me to let it go!" I also liked the way she yelled out, "This is taking forever!" and when she claimed that pirates were fictional and that she had a pet unicorn. She also claims that she has no weaknesses and that she was only attracted to people who were as hot as her, which were pretty funny. I chuckled a little at her comments about Brody's weight and considered him "meh". Josee going insane about her claustrophobia was pretty funny and it was hilarious when she scared off a goldfish and the guy at the airport. It was also nice seeing MacArthur show her good side by helping even her mortal enemy out, even if she got betrayed in the end. The Surfers were pretty fun to watch, like when they hugged Don again and Brody mixing up gold dubloons with gold balloons. Overall, this is an okay episode. While it does have problems, I can't really bring myself to call it a bad episode. So, yeah. It's a meh. Category:Blog posts